1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to line dispensing and retrieving equipment and, more particularly, to devices which dispense or retrieve at frequent intervals a generally predetermined amount of line. In one embodiment of the invention the device is particularly suitable for casting and retrieving of lightweight fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain types of fishing, practiced extensively in Great Britain and Europe, a long multiple section pole is used for placing the hook end of the line a considerable distance outwardly from the shore of the river or other body of water being fished. Generally, anywhere from six to thirty feet of line is then released for hooking the fish. In competitive fishing it is desirable to deliver the line to the area being fished and then retrieve the hooked fish as quickly as possible. This operation may be repeated many dozens of time during a fixed period of time in competition.
Anglers have difficulty in making repetitive placements of the released line into the area being fished and then withdrawing a hooked fish to the shore. In some cases thirty-foot long poles of multiple sections are employed with a very short line at the end of the pole. This involved breaking down the pole to reach the outer section where the angler could retrieve the hooked fish.
In other applications for dispensing and retrieving lines such as with powered underwater spear guns it has still remained a problem to allow extension of the line outwardly from the pole or the gun handle with a minimum friction or drag on the line and with a small compact line storage device. In casting with heavy lines and heavy lures it has been been awkward and difficult to allow the line to pay out quickly and without drag or snarling to assure the lure can be thrust far enough to reach its desired position.
When lightweight lines and lures are employed, the difficulty of paying out and retrieving lines is increased due to the wet line adhering to the surface of the pole and its tendency to coil or snarl.